It wasn't necessary
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: Kurama gets seriously injured during a mission whilst protecting Yusuke, was that necessary for Yusuke to realise his feelings for the fox.
1. Chapter 1

**It wasn't Necessary:**

**A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic:**

**Pairing : Yusuke x Kurama**

**Authors note: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho in any way shape or form, unfortunately, however the characters involved are guaranteed to be out of character, so just warning you, I don't want people thinking "He's not like that is he… OMG!" hehe, anyway also this is bound to be a yaoi ( boy x boy) so no complaints in that department.**

**Oh also the start of this story begins later on if you get what I mean, then we go back to how it all started comprende? Good… onwards!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

A loud thunderous, clash of falling trees echoed through out Genkai's forest, clouds of ash rose as burning flames clawed up the bark of trees that had withstood the hands of time for many years.

A burst of light shot through the forests' canopy, as vines danced and intertwined amongst each other, a hideous laugh erupted amongst the chaos, followed by a fearful cry,

"Keiko, what are you doing here!"

"YUSUKE LOOK OUT!" a loud crash of cracking wood and earth,

"KURAMA!"

EARLIER THAT DAY:

Once again Yusuke had decided school was too much of a pain and a waste of time to attend and had skipped the entire day, so instead he ventured to the now empty park and sat upon the swings, swaying ever so slightly as he took another puff of his cigarette,

"That's a very bad habit Yusuke" a calm voice broke through the boys' thoughts, honey eyes rose to clash with emerald.

"Well it's me Kurama, what do you expect?" the young teenager responded taking another drag and casually blowing it into the newcomers face,

"Have it your way" Kurama sighed as he waved the smoke away from his face,

"Why aren't you at school fox boy?" Yusuke asked, slightly interested as to why the school's top student isn't right now behind a desk and making maths look like a three year old could do it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but then I thought I'd save my time and avoid a pointless rant" Kurama said whilst a small smirk made its way on his lips,

"I'll ignore that comment…" Yusuke said, he drew in a breath and exhaled, a cloud of smoke lifting from his lips,

"So what does pacifier breath want?" he asked, Kurama chuckled lightly as he watched the boy swing, as usual the boy wore his white tank top, with his yellow jacket and his pair of scruffy jeans, an obvious sign that he wasn't planning to go to school to begin with, his jet black hair gelled back in its usual fashion. Kurama smiled to himself as he made his silent observation, but when he realised that Yusuke was awaiting an answer he cleared his throat with a make shift cough,

"Koenma…. Wants to see us both" he said, pausing to say the toddler lords name,

"Both… what about the others?" Yusuke asked, of course he was referring to the big, tall, carrot topped Kuwabara and the small yet deadly, fire demon Hiei,

"Hiei is away on a mission in the makai world, and Kuwabara is away with his sister" Kurama replied,

"Oh… alright then, lets get going" Yusuke cried as he leapt of the swing, Kurama swiftly behind him.

FEW MOMENTS LATER IN THE SPIRIT WORLD:

Yusuke and Kurama both stood before the overly sized desk of the toddler lord,

"I bet you're wondering as to why I have called you here?" the young lord spoke, his large, brown eyes focused on the duo,

"Well yeah. Obviously" Yusuke sighed in annoyance,

"I need you both to deal with a demon in the human world, for now he hasn't caused any harm or damage, but that doesn't mean he won't, I would like to catch him before he does" Koenma stated, ignoring Yusuke's comment,

"Ok, where is this guy then?" Yusuke asked, his arms now crossed over his chest, Koenma sighed as he sensed the young spirit detectives' growing annoyance,

"He was last located in Genkai's forest, and still remains there," he answered, he brought up a map to show the creatures location within the forest.

"Fine, so anything else we should know about this guy, or do we have to figure it out as usual" Yusuke growled the last part of his comment to himself, but by the small smile that was on Kuramas' lips, the fox spirit had heard it. Now it was Yusuke's turn to look, first thing that caught his attention was the foxes hair, a fiery crimson that cascades down his lean back, and frames his face, he wore his school uniform, which seemed freshly ironed, his emerald eyes filled with wisdom, tenderness, yet with fierceness at the same time.

"We'll be off then" the red head spoke, the toddler nodded as the two left the human world.

BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD (YUSUKES' SCHOOL)

Keiko sat at her desk, a deep frown etched on her face,

"_He ditched school again, I'm going to kill him"_ she thought to herself as she chewed the end of her pencil. The bell rang finally signalling lunch time had begun.

"Finally!" Keiko cried as she grabbed her books, stuffed them into her bag and ran out of the classroom and towards the roof.

However upon opening the door to which leads to the roof, the young brunette discovered that Yusuke was not present,

"I'm going to kill him!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs.

BACK TO YUSUKE AND KURAMA:

The two detectives strolled down the town centre, Kurama giving polite nods to people he had met before, Yusuke merely grunted or growled at those who approached him,

"Man this damn demon better be worth our time" Yusuke spoke as he lit another cigarette.

"I'm sure it will be Yusuke" Kurama chuckled at his friend, Yusuke just smiled back, but that smile soon vanished and sadness filled his honey eyes,

"Yusuke, what's the matter" the red head asked as he noticed the sudden change in his friend, but he received no response, Yusuke only frowned, deep in thought as memories of previous battles replayed in his mind,

"_No matter what level demon we come across, Kurama always ends up getting hurt, its not fair, I know that's his method of finding weakness but still, he's going to get himself killed one day" _Yusuke pondered on this, suddenly his eyes widened.

"_Why do I care so much, yeah he's my friend, but this feeling I have, my heart stops every time he gets hurt why?"_

"Kurama?" he finally spoke causing the fox to look at him,

"Yes?"

"Please don't do anything stupid" Yusuke pleaded,

"Stupid Yusuke?" Kurama repeated,

"You know, don't allow yourself to get hurt" Yusuke stated, Kurama could only stare at the boy, a small smile then graced his lips.

"Ah I see, I'm sorry, I shall try my best for you" Kurama replied, they finished their small conversation with an agreement, a promise. They then made their way towards Genkai's forest.

**AU: well that's chapter one, if you wish for me to continue, please review =]. Love ya guys for reading this. Hopefully see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey me again =] thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, also those have added it to their fave's *huggles*. I have decided to continue (on a dying request of one reviewer, who said they'd die if I didn't, please I can't be held responsible for that =[ ) so second chapter up. ENJOY!**

**Chapter two:**

**Last time **

"_You know, don't allow yourself to get hurt" Yusuke stated, Kurama could only stare at the boy, a small smile then graced his lips._

"_Ah I see, I'm sorry, I shall try my best for you" Kurama replied, they finished their small conversation with an agreement, a promise. They then made their way towards Genkai's forest._

…

Whilst on their journey through the forest, all Yusuke could do was give side glances to the fox spirit that travelled beside him. As he was taking seek glances his sight absorbed everything that the fox had to visually offer. He watched as Kurama took long, graceful strides, never faltering, how the wind whipped at his hair gently causing it to dance behind him, and then his eyes. Those glorious, emerald orbs that emit calmness, those sharp gems that just drew the young detective to them. All Yusuke could do was be reminded of how much pain those eyes were filled with many months ago, and how he wished to never see it again. Yet when those eyes even shifted towards his own gaze, Yusuke quickly turned away.

Kurama could feel Yusukes' gaze upon him, no matter how hard the detective tried to hide it. This only caused his frown to deepen ever so slightly as he wondered as to what had his young friend troubled.

"Yusuke, what troubles you?" he asked catching Yusuke of guard, the darker haired boy turned to face him,

"Why you ask?" he questioned in return, forcing himself to focus on the forest path ahead he attempted to avoid looking into those emerald orbs.

"You just seem unsettled today that's all" Kurama answered, his mind travelled back to the conversation the duo had before they had entered the forest.

"_**Please don't do anything stupid" **_

"_**Stupid Yusuke?" **_

"_**You know, don't allow yourself to get hurt" **_green eyes widened, he then turned to face Yusuke.

"Are you really that concerned about me?" he asked, Yusuke sighed, but nodded his head,

"But why Yusuke? You know very well I can look after myself" Kurama stated, confusion edging into his eyes. He knows that the detective has seen him fight, heck he's even picked up on a hint of fear whilst he was in youko form.

"I know, but ever since that match in the dark tournament where I had to carry you out of the arena, my mind just keeps replaying that image over and over again every time you get hurt, I thought you were going to die Kurama" Yusuke confessed. To say that the fox spirit was surprised would be an understatement.

"_He really does care for me… No it's just because we're friends" _Kurama told himself, "Don't worry Yusuke, I'm not going anywhere soon" he smiled. The young boy smiled at his partner as they both continued on their way.

BACK TO KEIKO:

Here's a shocker, Keiko was absolutely fuming. Her leg twitched under her desk as she repeatedly tapped away with her pen. Angry thoughts whizzed through her head, as she stared at the board in front of her,

"_When I see him next he's going to wish he was never born or brought back to life" _she ranted, Yusuke had said that he would come in at least twice a week. Never happened, and now poor Keiko was left with one option,

"_Maybe he's on a mission, what if he's hurt" _panic settled in her mind now, anger completely thrown out of the window, her brown eyes darted from the board to the clock.

"Nearly there" she whispered to herself as she watched the time go by.

FEW MINUTES LATER:

The final bell rang, and Keiko raced out of that school like a bat out of hell. Not completely knowing where she was going she ran out of the grounds and towards Yusuke's home, only hoping that he would be there.

IN THE SPIRIT WORLD:

Koenma sat behind his desk, a huge pile of papers before him. In complete frustration he spun his chair in a complete 360 degree turn, sending some of the papers up in the air.

"Curse this paperwork!" he cried, he then sighed heavily as he set about signing them. Suddenly a certain file caught his eye, he went to reach for it when it burst into flames, making the toddler lord jump back,

"What on Earth…" he gasped, the paper began burn before him, but he was able to catch the name on top of it,

"No… it can't be" his eyes widened as the file was completely destroyed.

"This is bad"

BACK WITH KURAMA AND YUSUKE:

The two detectives had made it to Genkai's temple, not bothering to enter they strolled past,

"Aren't you even going to bother to say hi, brat" a croaky voice called within the temple,

"Not now wench, I'm on a mission" Yusuke sighed deeply as the duo paused, turning to face the temple, they both were met with a small, old, pink haired woman, whose gaze bore right through them.

"A mission eh? Hmm is it about the demon whose been wondering around my forest?" she asked casually, Yusuke nodded at her,

"Yes, do you know anything about it?" he asked, only to be met with a shake of her head, Yusuke's shoulders sank slightly at the lack of info the fox and himself had been given so far.

"But I'll tell you this, this demon is very powerful, I don't know if both of you will be able to handle him" Genkai warned, her gaze never changing,

"I'll ensure you master Genkai, me and Yusuke shall be fine" Kurama politely stated, Yusuke glanced at him before turning his gaze back at the old woman.

"We'll be fine wench" he said, Genkai could only watch as the duo turned their backs and headed deeper in to the forest,

"Be careful brat and fox, I feel a foreboding aura ahead of you" Genkai whispered to herself as she re-entered her temple, leaving the duo to their own devices.

Yusuke and Kurama had ventured deeper into the forest, Yusuke seemed troubled by the lack of action going on, whilst Kurama seemed to be more cautious with it. The young detective sighed as he looked all round, something didn't feel right, something inside him was telling him to be aware, and he was making sure of it. Whilst Kurama was focused on his surroundings, his emerald eyes darted to anything that moved,

"_We're on our own now, so I'm not taking any chances" _he thought to himself as he allowed his spirit ki to spread around him, Yusuke shuddered as he felt the fox spirit's ki wind around him. The air felt deadly still, and the forest fell silent, the only sounds heard were that of the duo breathing,

"I have a bad feeling about this" Yusuke whispered as he raised his right hand into his spirit gun position,

"Just be calm Yusuke" Kurama responded, he then brought his hand up to his hair gently grasping the rose that was concealed. The sound of a twig snapping broke the silence as they turned to that their backs were pressed against each other, shadows danced amongst the trees, dashing from one to another, Yusuke growled in annoyance.

"What's going on?" he hissed, not really expecting an answer.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" a cold voice echoed in the darkness,

"Show yourself" Kurama demanded, a chuckle was the only response,

"I don't think so, I prefer watching my prey struggle when they can't find me" the voice replied, following the voice Yusuke fired one shot of his spirit gun,

"Spirit Gun!" he cried as a blast of blue light erupted from his finger and into the shadows before him.

"Oh impatient are we?" the voice cooed,

"Yusuke, don't waste your shots," Kurama warned, releasing his spirit ki, vines burst from the ground and made their way into the dark,

"Very clever…" the voice called, suddenly there was low boom, and the vines recoiled themselves before burning into ash. Then walking out of the rising smoke a tall, lean, figure arose, long, thick, black hair danced around him, piercing lilac eyes focused upon the two, his clothing consisted of a tight muscle top, black, leather pants, with chains dangling from every pocket possible, and big, long boots with huge buckles on the side,

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke growled, the demon smirked, revealing long fangs,

"Why me? I'm Ura" he replied.

IN THE SPIRIT WORLD:

"Lord Koenma, surely you didn't send just them two after him?" the ferry girl Botan asked a very shaken up Koenma,

"I had no choice, we need to catch him before he causes any trouble" he replied quietly, the reapers eyes widened,

"Didn't you tell them who they're up against?" she almost yelled, anger obvious in her face.

"No, I didn't know until the file burnt" Koenma answered, Botan sank into the chair that rested before the desk,

"But my Lord, they're in serious trouble, can't you call the other two?" she questioned, Koenma shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, they're on their own for this one" he sombrely replied,

"Lets hope they survive this" Botan stated,

"Yes…. Hope is what they need"

**Who is Ura, and why is Koenma and Botan so worried, well find out next time in the next chapter Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Au: well there you are, please review then I'll continue =]. Till next time, bye bye. X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Au: hey folks, again I got review and people adding this story to their faves which is awesome. Thanks a lot guys, and hope you continue to like my story. Now on with the show! **

**Chapter 3**

**Last time:**

"But my Lord, they're in serious trouble, can't you call the other two?" she questioned, Koenma shook his head,

"I'm afraid not, they're on their own for this one" he sombrely replied,

"Lets hope they survive this" Botan stated,

"Yes…. Hope is what they need"

WITH YUSUKE, KURAMA AND NOW URA:

The new demon could only smile as he watched the two detectives glare at him. Kurama could sense the frustration emanating from Yusuke, and only hoped that the slightly younger male wouldn't do any reckless. Unknown to the fox, Yusuke was praying for the same thing. Everything about this guy just screamed danger to him, and inside Yusuke was scared, but being the tough guy he was, decided not to show it.

"So what makes you think you can lounge around here eh?" he questioned Ura, the demon just shrugged as he flicked his dark fringe away from his face,

"I got bored, no one worth fighting back where I'm from, however you two seem worth my time" Ura purred. Yusuke growled to himself, and tensed his body, readying himself for an attack.

Kurama by this time had pulled out a deep, red rose from his equally red hair, and held it delicately between his fingers.

"I assure you, we are more then worthy of your time, the question is are you worth ours?" Kurama questioned as he to stared at the demon. Ura hissed slightly in annoyance,

"Don't get too cocky boy!" he snarled as he raised a hand, a green light shone in his palm,

"Hell fire!" he cried, the light burst into green flames, then it sprung to life as it blazed towards the duo. The boys' eyes widened at the speeding flame that raced towards them, and at the last minute side stepped it. The fire dashed past them and deep into the forest, leaving nothing but burnt cinders of the greenery that was there not three seconds ago.

"Kurama are you ok?" Yusuke yelled,

"I'm fine, what of your state?" Kurama returned,

"Keh, I'm great" Yusuke replied, yet as he said this, he could feel his left arm burn slightly.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" Ura cried from his spot on a fallen log, the green flames encircling him,

"Ah shut up!" Yusuke retaliated, pushing of from the ground, he ran straight for the demon,

"Yusuke stop!" Kurama cried, but just as the words left his lips, Yusuke leapt up and raised his fist to the demons face. But just centimetres from contact, the flames burst to life once again, creating a shield, and threw Yusuke backwards into the trees,

"Yusuke!" Kurama yelled as he watched Yusuke fall to his knees,

"I'm fine… It's going to take more than that to stop me" Yusuke panted as he rose to his feet once again. Slightly angered Kurama transformed his rose into the deadly rose whip,

"Rose whip lash!" he cried, sending the whip cracking and snapping towards Ura, the vine like whip lashed at him, its thorns bared at the demon, but yet was repelled and set aflame, the burning flames rushing up the whip towards the fox spirit scorching his palm,

"Argh!" Kurama yelped as he dropped the fiery whip and grasped his now sore hand.

"_Damn…. We can't even get near this guy. What do we do?" _Yusuke scolded himself as he watched the whip turn to ashes.

WITH KEIKO:

The young brunette had ran half way across town to reach Yusuke's home, panting hard, she brought her hand up and banged on the door. After a few minutes of constant knocking, Yusuke's mother answered the door. Red eyed and breathe reeking of alcohol, she smiled at her,

"Well hello Keiko… what brings you here?" the mother asked, speech slow and slightly mumbled.

"I'm here to see if Yusuke is in, he didn't turn up for school" Keiko replied, her nose wrinkled in disgust as the whiff of sake drifted past her nose,

"I haven't seen him, but then again, I only just got up, but he's not here I don't think" was the reply, Keiko sighed heavily,

"Ok then, well I'll be off then" she said as she bowed her head slightly before turning on her heal and running off towards the only other place she knew he'd be.

YUSUKE AND KURAMA:

Yusuke was now completely ticked off, seeing himself and Kurama do nothing but dodge attacks was absolutely unlike them. He gritted his teeth as his now burnt leg twinge with pain, Kurama hadn't noticed yet, but he was doing everything possible to make sure that all the attacks were directed at him, to spare the fox any more pain. But as hard as he tried to red head still managed to get his shoulder slashed open.

"Right, I've had it…" Yusuke whispered as he watched Kurama, the fox spirit made a move towards Ura, which consisted of some bamboo stems. The fox leapt into the air and focusing his Ki threw the now needle like bamboo stems towards Ura. Taking the opportunity to attack, Yusuke aimed his index finger at the demon,

"Spirit gun!" he yelled, the blue light beamed from his hand and darted straight at the demon, catching him off guard.

"What?" Ura cried as the light sped towards him, distracting him from the needles that Kurama had thrown before hand. All seemed good when the light engulfed Ura and his scream could be heard, but it was not to be.

"Fools" a voice echoed from the light, a shockwave erupted from the centre of the light, shattering it, and forcing the two detectives to the ground. Yusuke opened his eyes to see that the three of them were now in the middle of a huge crater, burning logs surrounding them. Frantically Yusuke looked around for Kurama, when he had found his partner laying awake but unmoving he crawled over to him,

"Kurama, how you holding?" Yusuke asked, as he ignored his own injuries that now racked his body. Kurama looked up at him, his face marked with cuts and dirt, but still he smiled.

"Other then being unable to move at the moment, I'm fine" he said, his voice croaked slightly,

"Oh Kurama, I'm sorry man" Yusuke sighed, shakily he rose to his hands and knees, taking in deep breaths.

"Oh you're still able to move, well I'll have to put an end to that" Ura sneered, anger obvious in his eyes, his clothes tattered and his arms bleeding from tiny needles that had embedded themselves into his flesh.

"_Ah so he's not invincible then" _Yusuke chuckled to himself as he rose to his feet, looking down at the now able to move Kurama, he offered a burnt hand.

"Yusuke…" Kurama breathed as he placed his hand into his friends, being careful not to grip it too hard. But pain didn't seem to worry Yusuke as he gripped the foxes hand as he lifted him from the ground.

"I only have one shot left Kurama" Yusuke stated calmly as he examined his hand, he could feel it buzz with energy, but inside he knew that it might not be enough to stop Ura.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll handle him" Kurama said as he allowed a huge burst of energy to flow from him, then bursting from the burnt ground, huge, thick vines crept around the duo,

"Nature shall be this demons demise"

KEIKO:

The poor girl ran as fast as her legs carried her. Her muscles screamed at her to stop but she ignored the now aching feeling deep within her legs. She sprinted through the town, not paying attention to those who came across her path, she threw apologies left, right and centre as people dodged. Heading for the forest her mind could only conduct images of Yusuke and the others in danger,

"Please guys, be safe" she panted, finally entering the forest. Branches caught on her uniform and nipped at her skin, but she continued.

Upon reaching Genkais' temple Keiko slowed to a slow jog, her breathe coming in short pants, sweat dripped from her forehead as she slowed to a stop.

"Are you looking for the brat, child?" Genkai asked as she walked out from the shadows,

"Genkai?" the girl choked, Genkai nodded to her as she turned her gaze away from the panting girl.

"He and the fox went west" she stated as she raised a feeble hand, Keiko followed the line of direction, her eyes widened as she saw deep black smoke rise over the forests' canopy. Then suddenly huge vines rose above the horizon, looking like they were doing an intricate dance as they dived under each other, ducking back into the forest.

"That's Kuramas' attack!" Keiko yelled. Swiftly she started to run again heading towards the large vines. As she neared the area of the vines, her heart skipped a beat as a low rumbling echoed through the forest. But she was left speechless as she saw the landscape. What once was a luscious area of forest life, was now a barren waste land. Then she spotted Yusuke and Kurama, fighting against a demon she had never seen before, but from where she stood, the newcomer looked like he was encased in green flames. Kuramas' vines crashed down upon the demon, but only to be either deflected or dodged.

Keikos' breathe hitched when she saw the obvious injuries on the two detectives. Kuramas' already dark uniform had darkened even more with his blood, the uniform singed here and there. His face carried deep cuts, his eyes filled with pain and frustration. Yusukes' arms were covered in burns and cuts, his hands blistered. His once gelled back hair now array. His honey eyes filled with hatred as he stared down the new enemy.

YUSUKE/ KURAMA:

All their hope seemed to simmer down as they gasped and panted before Ura, Kurama struggled to keep his vines alive and striking as the green flames clawed at them. He growled in anger as he tried to force more of his Ki into the plants, making them lash out towards Ura.

"Pathetic" Ura sneered as his fire flared again, knocking the fox spirit back a few steps, Ura let out a loud chuckle. Yusuke balled his fists as he watched, his heart ached as he watched the fox demon struggle. Being unable to take any more of it, he got himself into his position and aimed for Ura,

"_Take this you cursed bastard" _he snarled in his mind as he felt a huge yet his last amount of energy gathered in his index finger,

"SPIRIT GUN!" he cried as a large beam of light burst from his finger and headed straight at the demon. Yusuke fell to his knees as he felt it drain his energy. The beam of light struck Ura in the chest, sending him flying in the upcoming trees, when the dust settled Ura was flat on his back. Kurama sighed, as he dusted himself off.

"Yusuke, Kurama!" a voice called, both heads turned to see Keiko running towards them,

"Keiko, what are you doing here?" Yusuke yelled at her, he attempted to stand as he turned to face her completely. But what Yusuke didn't know was that Ura was stirring and had rose completely to his feet, a huge smile on his face as he saw that the detective was distracted. Raising both of his hands, he released a large amount of his hell fire, which darted towards the two humans. Kurama turned in time to see this action and ran towards the detective,

"YUSUKE LOOK OUT!" he cried as he was now in front of him. Yusuke turned his gaze just as the attack was upon them. A blinding light surrounded them, a low buzzing sound filled the air as the fire cackled. Ura chuckled as he watched his fire devour the trio.

Slowly the fire died down, in which case Ura gasped as Yusuke and Keiko moved. Yusuke looked up to see a huge wall of vines and branches before them, but as he lowered his gaze he noticed that the vines and branches had either broken away or were burning, leaving a gaping hole at the centre. His eyes widened when a figure was falling towards him, a flash of red hair had confirmed his deepest fear,

"KURAMA!"

**Au: sorry but I had to leave it on a cliffy, but review guys, remember to review =] x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Au: yo folks, once again I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, that includes Rose. I'm really glad that people are enjoying my story, and I hope that I can continue pleasing people with them. Anyway onwards!**

**Chapter 4:**

_Last time:_

_Yusuke looked up to see a huge wall of vines and branches before them, but as he lowered his gaze he noticed that the vines and branches had either broken away or were burning, leaving a gaping hole at the centre. His eyes widened when a figure was falling towards him, a flash of red hair had confirmed his deepest fear,_

"_KURAMA!" _

…

No words could describe how Yusuke felt as he watched one as his closest friends fall before him. His heart completely stopped as he reached for the fallen fox, allowing the body to slump against his own. Blood now covered his clothes as it poured from Kuramas' battered body. Yusuke could hear Keiko crying behind him, sobbing to herself and continuously asking why. That one word "Why", coming back to his senses he gently lifted and turned Kurama so that he was laying in Yusukes' arms.

"Kurama…." he breathed out. Kuramas' face showed anything but peace, cuts and bruises ghosted his skin, blood dripping from every cut, also dripping from his lips. His crimson hair matted with crimson blood and dirt. His body was deathly still, barely even moving to resemble breathing, his body burnt, bloodied and broken. Tattered clothes that just barely clung to his body were burnt and still burned, Yusuke tried to douse the tiny flames with his hand not even wincing at the burning sensation pulsing through his palm. Vanquishing the flames, Yusuke returned his attention to the foxes face, even through all the dirt and deep cuts and bruises, Kurama was still beautiful.

"Oh Kurama… Why, why did you go and do that?" Yusuke choked back a sob as he placed his forehead against Kuramas' chest, crying still came from Keiko, but why did it sound so near? Then there was movement beneath him, but he still kept close to the fox.

"Yu…suke?" a voice croaked, Yusuke looked up to see Kuramas' pained filled eyes staring at him through half closed lids.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked quietly, only to be answered with a small smile, that was when Yusuke realised that he was crying.

The young detective continued to clutch onto Kurama as tears streamed down his face, not caring that he was in front of Keiko. He opened his eyes to look down at Kurama who was still cradled in his lap,

"I thought… I thought I lost you Kurama, I thought I lost you again" Yusuke just kept on repeating. Kurama was almost close to crying himself, he knew Yusuke was caring, but this was too much for the fox thief to handle,

"I'm sorry…" he said in a whimper, his body screamed in agony, but he was happy that it was his body and not his dearest friends' body that was going through so much torture.

"You daft fox… why did you do it?" Yusuke asked as his tears settled down, they both now gazed into each others eyes. Kurama gasped in pain as he raised his hand to place onto Yusukes' own.

"Because… you're my dear friend Yusuke" he explained, yet deep inside his heart was telling him another reason,

"_I love him"_ Yusuke gritted his teeth together as his shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry" Kurama spoke again, his chest rising with shaky breaths.

"For what?" Yusuke asked as he placed his hand behind the foxes head for better support.

"I broke my promise…" came the reply, Yusuke let out a small chuckle,

"You daft fox…" was all he could say,

"Yusuke…"

"Yeah?" Yusuke questioned, Kurama tried to lift his head, he gasped as pain shot through his body, Yusuke helped by bringing his face nearer to the foxes. Kurama brought his lips to the young detectives ear,

"I… love… you" he breathed out before he fell back into Yusukes' arms. The detective remained silent, tears began to make their way back to his eyes, he gripped onto Kuramas' body as he pulled him into a desperate hug.

"Keiko?" he said, the young brunette rushed to his side, her eyes red from crying,

"Yes Yusuke?" she whimpered,

"Go and get Genkai" he ordered, without hesitation Keiko ran of towards the old woman's house, leaving Yusuke to his thoughts.

"_Why Kurama… I've almost lost you once. He said he loved me, why? Do I love him? That would explain a lot of things. Oh Kurama, for someone so smart you're such a fool. You shouldn't risk your life for me."_ even though he was thinking this, deep in his mind a feeling was brewing, deep inside he was thinking of one thing,

"_Do I love him?"_

KEIKO:

The young girl ran through the forest, tears dripping from her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened, Kurama throwing himself before them. It was so obvious that the foxes energy was low, but yet he had managed to summon that wall of vines. Even though he still took the hit that was meant for her and Yusuke, but she knew it was more for Yusuke then her. She continued to run, urgency carrying her body to Genkais' temple. She rushed up the steps and loudly cried,

"Genkai… please answer me!" the door slid opened, Genkai peering up at the crying girl before her.

"What is it child?" she asked, concern etching in her voice. Keiko attempted to calm herself, but just broke down in more sobs,

"Kurama… is hurt… trying to… me…Yusuke" she said between sobs only getting a few words in. Genkai however understood and had rushed out of the temple leaving Keiko sobbing at the temple entrance.

YUSUKE AND KURAMA:

Yusuke cradled the unconscious fox in his lap, rocking gently backwards and forwards. Through the silence his mind was now processing the pain his body was going through. He gripped onto the remains of the foxes tunic, and gritted his teeth. He attempted to focus on the beauty that lay on his lap, a single strand of red hair crossed Kuramas' cheek, so ever so gently Yusuke brushed it away, allowing his fingers to ghost over the bruised skin.

"I'm such a fool" Yusuke scolded himself, a small smile crept on his lips as he continued to stare at the fox below him.

"Just a fool"

"Indeed you are… human" a voice growled before him. Yusuke looked up to see Ura growling, his eyes a possessed red, his fangs lengthened and the green fire that swirled around him before now looked like it was consuming him.

"Ura…" Yusuke gasped at the sight, all sorts of weeds, vines, plants were bursting out of his skin, large pieces of bamboo piercing his chest.

"I'm not finished yet" Ura hissed as he took an uneasy step towards the duo. Yusuke gave his own growl as he protectively brought Kurama closer to his chest.

"Aww… how sweet, you can't protect your fox boyfriend from me" the demon sneered.

"You wanna bet?" Yusuke retaliated, his eyes widened as he realised what Ura had suggested.

"_Boyfriend?"_ but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ura give out a loud howl as he leapt towards the detective.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed as he tried to dodge the attack. Leaping back with Kurama, he managed to just miss Uras' claws,

"You can't keep dodging for long" Ura growled, and Yusuke knew this was true. He could feel his body weaken by the minute. Avoiding another attack he attempted to sprint towards what remained of the forest.

"Oh no you don't" the demon snarled as he gave chase. Yusuke panted as he struggled to keep running, the only thing keeping him going was that he had Kurama in his arms. However he cried out in pain as he felt Uras' claws dig into his back, causing him to fall upon Kurama.

"Now you and that fox of yours will die" Ura stated as he raised his hand, allowing it to be succumbed by flames.

"I love you Kurama" Yusuke whispered as he closed his eyes bracing himself for his death.

"Spirit gun!" a loud buzzing noise was heard overhead followed by a loud crash further in the distance. The detective looked up wearily seeing their saviour.

"Genkai?"

The old woman stood there, her arm stretched out as her index finger pointed at where Ura was just a few moments ago. Her strong gaze focused. Seeing that the demon was no longer above her former student, she lowered her arm and rushed towards the two detectives.

"Yusuke, Kurama are you alright?" she asked as she knelt beside Yusuke,

"I'm fine wench, but Kurama…" his voice trailed of as he lifted himself off the body beneath him. Even Genkai gasped at the sight of the powerful fox lying there motionless.

"I couldn't protect him…" Yusuke said softly, Genkais' gaze softened as she looked at her pupil. Covered in his and Kuramas' blood, his body was marred with many deep gashes and severe burns.

"I'm sure you tried Yusuke" she said in a comforting tone, she gently placed her small hand on his shoulder.

"Come we must get Kurama to my place for treatment" she stated, Yusuke nodded as he gathered the fox in his arms and followed the old woman to the temple.

It was a quiet trip to the temple, Yusuke carried Kurama bridle style all the way there. Genkai never said a word or offered assistance, for she knew the former pupil would refuse any help offered to him. They had made it to the temple, only to have Keiko rushing up to them.

"Oh my God, are you ok Yusuke?" she asked frantically only receiving a small nod from the detective.

"Keiko, I must take Yusuke and the fox inside, they both need rest" Genkai stated as she walked past the girl,

"I understand" Keiko replied as she watched the trio enter the temple, quickly she followed. Genkai and Yusuke entered one bedroom that held two futon beds, Yusuke placed Kurama upon one of them and then plopped himself down on the other. Genkai sighed as she knelt beside the fox. Her gaze sweeping over his body.

"His injuries are serious, but his youko powers should heal him in no time, but I'll shall help start the process" Genkai explained as she placed her hands on the red heads chest. Her hands started to glow a light blue colour as she forced some of her energy into the foxes wound. Slowly the wound started to heal and Kuramas' breathing had picked up.

"Now we'll let Youko do the rest" Genkai said as she got some bandages and started to wrap Kuramas' arms and torso. Yusuke felt his cheeks burn slightly as he watched Genkai remove the rest of Kuramas' clothing, revealing a well toned yet unfortunately wounded abdomen and back.

"If you have finished your staring brat, could you hold him up whilst I bandage his torso" Genkai smirked as Yusuke blushed even more before shifting himself behind Kurama to hold him up.

"Do you have feelings for the fox brat?" Genkai asked,

"I think I do…. I know I do"

""Then tell him" was all Genkai said before she finished wrapping the bandages and leaving Yusuke sill holding Kurama.

"I will"

**Au: well there you are guys. I'll update as soon as I can. What do you think will happen? Will Yuskue confess to Kurama upfront? What will Keiko think about this? Review guys =] xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Au: hey guys a great big thank you to those who have reviewed, and added. I don't know how many more chapters are to come after this, but I plan on starting another story soon. So without further or do, lets get back to Yu Yu…. Hakusho (tried to make it rhyme)…. sigh**

**Chapter 5:**

_Last time_

"_Do you have feelings for the fox brat?" Genkai asked,_

"_I think I do…. I know I do"_

""_Then tell him" was all Genkai said before she finished wrapping the bandages and leaving Yusuke still holding Kurama._

"_I will" _

…

_Kurama floated in darkness, nothing made a sound, it was too quiet, even the silence was deafening. There was complete nothingness, all that lived in this void were his thoughts and the pain. Even though his body floated with no effort at all, his chest felt like it was burning. He wanted to struggle, he wanted to escape, but his body refused to do so. His mind was screaming, begging for the invisible flames to disperse from his body._

"_Oh God, this pain is too much. Make it stop…" his thoughts echoed in the darkness,_

"_Please… make it stop…" he whimpered. _

"_Kurama" a voice called. The fox opened his eyes to see a blue light hover above him._

"_Whose there?" his mind asked, unable to speak. The light started to take form of a figure, then seemed to dim slightly allowing the image of a boy to show._

"_Yusuke?" the detective nodded, he then reached a hand down towards the fox._

"_I can't move my body" Kurama whimpered once more as he tried to raise his arm. Yusuke smiled as he lowered himself to the foxes body, he grabbed Kuramas' hands and pulled them from the foxes side. It felt like cool ice was running through Kuramas' veins, quickly quenching the fire within his chest. His body seemed to be able to move and allowed Yusuke to wrap his arms around him._

"_It's time to wake up now fox boy" _

…

Emerald eyes fluttered open to see a wooden ceiling above. It was silent, but the sounds of the wind out side and the breathing of others inside insured the fox that he was out of his dream. He attempted to rise from his lying position but hissed slightly as his abdomen tightened. Once sitting he took in a few breaths to settle his body. He glanced down to find himself only wearing his red boxers, and his chest and lower abdomen wrapped in bandages. The sound of rustling beside him brought him out of his trance like state, he turned his gaze to find the source of the noise and the reason for his peace in his dream.

"_Yusuke…"_

The object of his dream, lay facing towards him. His black hair dishevelled and fanned the side of his face. Which had a few bandages covering his cheek. Looking further down it was obvious the teen was also topless, but yet not bandaged. Concern crossed the foxes face at this. His mind buzzed with this information, why was he not bandaged? Is he not as seriously wounded? Or did he refuse treatment as usual?

"Most likely the latter" Kurama sighed. Yet curiosity danced in his emerald eyes, licking his lips, he quietly removed the cover from his body and tried to crawl over to Yusukes' futon. His own injuries seemed to not agree with the early movement as the wounds threatened to re-open, but he continued to crawl over. Finally reaching the detective, the fox let out a breath of relief. Glancing to view the detectives face, Kurama swiftly pulled the covers down the boys upper body, and almost gasped at the sight. Angry scratches made their way from the boys right shoulder going down his side, many other cuts were scattered over his body. The fox was so busy going over the wounds he barely noticed the old woman opening the door.

"I see you're awake fox" she said, her voice not seeming to rouse the boy from his sleep. Kurama turned his head to her,

"My spirit Ki has healed most of the wounds, but coincidently, it still leaves me weak" Kurama whispered as he returned his gaze to the boy lying before him.

"He refused to be treated" Genkai stated as she knelt beside him. A small, knowing smile edged at his lips,

"I thought that was the case" he replied.

"He said he wouldn't get treated until you woke up" Kuramas' eyes widened at this.

"He said that?" a nod was his reply. The fox could only stare.

"He cares about you fox… but I shall not interfere any further…" she said as she rose from her spot.

"I'll leave you some bandages and ointment by the door for when he wakes up" she stated as she walked across the room and out of the door.

… GENKAI

The old woman walked down the hall way, her thoughts focused upon the two injured detectives that now resided in her temple. Feeling slightly relieved that the fox had awakened and moving about. But concerned for her former student.

"_I said no damn it!" Yusuke hissed at the woman. She had returned moments later after bandaging Kurama with more wraps and ointment in her hands._

"_Don't be foolish brat, you'll bleed to death if you don't get treated" Genkai reasoned with him, well tried to. _

"_No…" Yusuke said in a low growl. The woman just sighed._

"_Why are you being so stupid?" she asked, she lifted her gaze to look at the detective. His own gaze still on the fox that was back on his futon._

"_Not until he wakes up… I need to know that he's better before I get treated" Genkais' eyes widened slightly._

"_For what purpose…." she began but trailed off, afraid of the answer._

"_If he were to die and I lived, I wouldn't be able to bear it, to know I survived even though he was treated first" Yusuke said simply. _

"_Very well" _Genkai was brought out of her thoughts when she opened the sliding door to the living area of the temple, where she was met by Keiko who sat at the small table.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" she asked, Keiko looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying and tears stained her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Genkai, but I can't leave yet, I need to know if they'll be ok" she explained.

"Kurama is awake, his injuries are healing nicely due to his energy…" Genkai stated as she sat opposite the girl.

"And Yusuke?" the old woman looked at the girl, hope evident in her eyes.

"He is still asleep" was the simple answer, Keiko fell silent after that.

KURAMA

The old fox spirit knelt beside Yusukes' sleeping form. The urge to wake the spirit detective was growing every second. The fox knew that as soon as Yusuke wakes up and see that he's alright, the stubborn boy will allow himself to get tended to. But alas, Kurama also knows that the boy hates being woken up, so he remained by Yusukes' side just staring down at him.

"_This boy can be so stubborn, even Hiei isn't this bad" _Kurama mused to himself. His gaze fell upon Yusukes' face, his tanned skin making the bruises look darker. His jet, black hair danced across his brow. It was only in serious situations that Yusukes' hair fell from its gelled style, giving the detective a more rough appearance, which entranced the fox ever so slightly. But when the black hair was dishevelled but still gelled, just allowing a few flicks of hair to spring out from the back, top and side. Which gave him a wild look, as if he were some beast whose hackles rose due to aggression at some intruder, that is what captures the foxes interest.

"You're kind of wild in your own way" Kurama chuckled as his thoughts drifted back to when they were in the dark tournament. How Yusuke would bare his teeth and glare at any one who simply ticked him off. How even some of his movements resembled an animals', the fluid movements of his muscles as he dodged attacks. The aggressiveness in his own attacks as he launched himself at his opponent.

Kurama smiled more to himself at the complete opposites of the two detectives. He would ever so carefully, dodge attacks with swiftness and grace. How he attacked with subtly and precession. How every move he made was carefully planned and calculated. Yet even when not planned, he moved with such ease that you would of thought he could read minds. He was cool, calm and collected. Not easily irked. However…

Yusuke was an emotional fighter. He allowed his emotions to lead his movements. He fights with his feelings, not thinking through anything. He would move with power not caring for how well he executed a dodge, yet his body seemed to flow. All he cared about was the fight and how much he would enjoy it. Strategy not being his strong point, or any point to be honest.

Kurama so caught up in his thoughts never realised that the object of his memories began to stir. The detective slowly turned to lie on his back, only to wince and hiss in pain. His honey eyes shot open as the pain shot up through his body.

"Argh… damn it" he hissed loudly. His body thrashed in the covers. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulders.

"Yusuke… calm down" a smooth, velvet voice called. Yusukes' actions steadied slightly at the command. Breaths coming in short pants, Yusuke re-opened his eyes to be greeted with a concerned pair of emerald.

"Hey Fox boy…" he said tiredly as he just gazed up at the fox above him. Kurama smiled at the detective.

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, only to wince at the movement.

"I've been better. But what about you? I weren't the one that got blasted" Yusuke stated as he allowed his gaze to drift over the foxes body, taken note that the fox was topless. The young detective thanked the lack of light as a small blush crept on his cheeks.

"I'm fine Yusuke, after all I'm half demon, thus being able to heal faster, yet you Yusuke are not. And yet I hear that you refused to get seen to" Kurama said, his voice level yet gentle.

"I just wanted you to be ok"

"I would have recovered all the same"

"Yeah but, I wouldn't of been able to live with myself if…" Yusuke halted himself as he raised himself up so he was face to face with the fox.

"If you had died… I don't know what I would of done" Yusuke whispered. Kurama just sat there, never taking his eyes away from the detectives face.

"Did you mean what you said?" Yusuke asked. The fox looked confused for only a mere second before he caught onto what the detective was talking about.

"Yes Yusuke" he replied. He placed his hand upon the young boys own and squeezed slightly.

"Did you mean what you said Yusuke?" the boy looked up at him, those emerald eyes never faltering.

"Yes" Kurama smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around the boys strong frame.

"That's all I need to hear" he stated as they both just sat there in each others arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ack I'm sorry it took so long, I've been working. Rose I tried ok! So yeah here ya go! Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: heya folks! Thanks for reviewing my story, I'm so happy that so many people like it *hugs you all* so lets continue shall we…. Who knows Yuskue and Kurama might even kiss, or will Keiko interrupt? *frowns* hope not….. Onwards and upwards!**

**Chapter six:**

_Last time:_

"_Did you mean what you said Yusuke?" the boy looked up at him, those emerald eyes never faltering. _

"_Yes" Kurama smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around the boys strong frame. _

"_That's all I need to hear" he stated as they both just sat there in each others arms._

…

It was past midnight, and the only light source was that of the moon. Its eerie light giving the forest a silver shimmer as the wind blew through the leaves. The temple itself was dark, except for a flicker of light from one of the bedroom windows. A small candle burnt through the darkness as Kurama sat behind Yusuke tending to the young detectives wounds.

"Ah…. Easy Kurama…" Yusuke hissed slightly as the fox rubbed some ointment into the long gash that travelled down Yusukes' back.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but this needs to be done" the fox replied as he continued to rub the cream into the open skin. Yusuke gritted his teeth firmly as the cream stung. His back arched in attempt to escape from the painful treatment.

"Please Yusuke, you need to allow me to do this so I can wrap your wounds" Kurama said firmly.

"But it hurts" Yusuke whined. Kurama looked at the detectives' back.

"You have at least three gashes down your back and you say the one thing that hurts is the cream?" he questioned.

"Well yeah" was the simple reply. Kurama shook his head, but then continued on his little mission to heal Yusuke. The fox lowered his fingers down Yusukes' back, causing the dark haired boy to shiver. But then the cream crept into the more deeper point of the cut and Yusuke bit his lip, causing it to bleed, to prevent him from crying out.

"Yusuke are you alright?" Kurama asked concerned. He could literally see the muscles in Yusukes' back spasm as the boy refrained from screaming. All Yusuke could do was nod.

"Well that should do it, I'll start wrapping now" Kurama stated as he placed the cream down and picked up the bandages that lay beside him.

"Ok" Yusuke whimpered slightly. His eyes watered as the stinging sensation tingled at his nerves.

"Could you lift your arms up Yusuke?" the fox asked. Yusuke raised his arms and placed his hands behind his head. Kuramas' eyes followed every movement that the muscles in Yusukes' back made, he licked his lips. But shook his head as Yusuke coughed to get the fox's attention.

"Right you ready?" he asked.

"Go for it" Yusuke replied. Making sure not to aggravate the wounds further, Kurama delicately laced the bandages over each other, wrapping them over Yusukes' lower back and abdomen and upper back and torso, making sure that the bandage crossed over the right shoulder to ensure that the bandage won't slip. Yusuke lowered his arms and turned to face the red head.

"Thanks Kurama" he said softly as he scooted himself nearer the fox.

"My pleasure Yusuke" Kurama responded. Their eyes met and their world went silent. They barely even blinked as green clashed with amber.

"_God he's so perfect" _Yusuke thought as he leant in closer to the taller teen. His hand raised and cupped the fox's face. His thumb caressing the red heads cheek.

"Yusuke…" Kurama breathed out as he felt Yusukes' own breath on his lips. Yusuke smirked as he saw a small blush blaze over his fox's face.

"_Yeah mine" _Yusuke declared in his mind. Kurama noticed the little smirk that played on Yusukes' lips and raised a delicate brow.

"What are you thinking Yusuke?" he asked. The teen leant in closer, now their lips were only a few inches away.

"I was thinking, how it wasn't necessary for you to get hurt in order for me to realise how much I love you" Yusuke replied. Red brows rose at this comment.

"As long as I know that you love me Yusuke, it was necessary" he stated.

"I wish you didn't though, you could have died"

"Yusuke…"

"Hmm?" Amber eyes widened as Kurama pressed his lips against his own. He quickly recovered though when he felt Kuramas' lips move against him. He pressed back causing the fox to moan, which gave Yusuke the advantage. His tongue quickly made its way past Kuramas' lips and started to explore the hot mouth. Kuramas' own tongue danced with Yusukes'. brushing against each other.

Their breathes shortened and sped up as their tongues fought for dominance. Which Yusuke won. Kurama submitted to Yusukes' lips and allowed the boy kiss him senseless.

"_Oh my… I never knew he could be like this"_ Kurama thought as Yusuke continued to assault his mouth. Yusuke grasped the back the fox's head to deepen the kiss, both moaning and gasping. Kurama gripped onto Yusukes' shoulders. Yusuke then pulled the fox on top of him, so that Kurama was straddling him. If you had thought there wasn't a red deeper then Kuramas' hair, you should see the blush that had flared on his face. But then again Yusuke couldn't see as his eyes closed to focus on the extraordinary feeling his was receiving from the fox's silk, soft lips. They soon had to break for air though as their lungs screamed for oxygen. A small trail of saliva connected to both their lips. They panted hard as they both continued to stare at each other. Yusukes' hands wandered down Kuramas' spine, making the red head shiver above him. Red locks crept over Kuramas' shoulder as his head rested upon Yusukes' shoulder. The young detective kept on lightly brushing his fingers up and down the fox's spine, enjoying the small intakes of breath and shivers he was giving off.

"Ah Yusuke…" Kurama breathed out as he back shivered once again. Suddenly Yusuke threw Kurama upon his futon and now towered above him. He could feel his pants tighten as he gazed upon the creature below him. Red hair danced around Kuramas' head. His arms above his head. His legs sprawled out, so Yusuke was in between them, and now rested upon Kuramas' hips. The fox's chest rose and fell in uneven pants. His cheeks were a dusty pink, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Being unable to take it anymore, Yusuke crashed their lips together again. Once more engaging them into a battle of love.

IN OTHER PARTS OF THE TEMPLE:

Master Genkai was meditating in her chamber. Her eyes closed and her legs crossed as she focused on her energy. Yet there was a stronger energy buzzing through the air. Genkais' brows furrowed slightly as her concentration deteriorated.

"What is this?" she asked herself. Suddenly the energy flared up again. It was strong and fiery, yet gentle and caring at the same time. She turned to face the wall in which the energy seemed to be coming from. Her eyes widened.

"That's where the two brats are staying" suddenly a small smile crept on her thin lips.

"So they have told each other eh?" she questioned. The energy flared again.

"Not wasting anytime are they?" she chuckled to herself. But one question bore in her mind.

"How will Keiko deal with this?" however she just shrugged and made her way to her own futon.

Keiko tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat covered her forehead. The scene of Yusuke and Kurama almost dying clawed in her dreams. How if it weren't for her, Yusuke wouldn't of gotten distracted thus resulting in Kurama not getting hurt. But alas it happened and she blamed herself. The air around her felt thick and heavy. The atmosphere seemed to be alive. Keiko didn't know what to make of it. So she told herself that she was going to check up on the boys tomorrow morning.

Yusuke/ Kurama:

Yet again Yusuke had won the battle of dominance. Kurama lay defeated but not disappointed. Their tongues explored each others mouths as their hands wandered up and down each others chests and backs. Yusuke then grabbed Kuramas' wrists and held them above the fox's head. Using his free hand, he lowered his hand to the red heads stomach, where it shuddered under his touch.

"Sensitive are we?" he chuckled.

"Don't be cruel Yusuke" Kurama breathed out. Yusuke chuckled once again, then gently kissed Kurama on the lips, then the chin, then on his neck. He licked, then blew cold air upon the moistened skin, causing Kurama to shiver and gasp. He then brought his lips to the junction of the neck and shoulder and sucked slightly making the skin redden.

"Yusuke…. You'll leave a mark" Kurama groaned. He attempted to squirm underneath the detective.

"Yusuke…. Aahh!" he yelped as Yusuke nipped at the flesh. He rose his face above Kuramas' and smiled.

"Nope… that will leave a mark" he chuckled as the fox glared at him. Soon tiredness crept into the duos minds, and being the lazy detective he was, Yusuke remained on top of the fox, not that he was complaining. He lowered his head to give Kurama a kiss on the cheek, before placing his head on the boys chest.

"Good night Kurama" he mumbled. Kurama just smiled as he began to stroke Yusukes' hair.

"Good night Yusuke"

"Love you" a muffled voice came from his chest.

"Love you too" he replied, before blowing out the candle. Both detectives soon succumbed to sleep. Safely in each others arms.

**Authors note: **

**Haha, what about that? Yes well if you guys want more to happen then review! Till next time god bye! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note: thanks for the reviews today, ylang-ylang has informed me on my grammar of fox's instead of foxes….. Oh yes, I might change the rating, due to this chapters content… hehehe So yeah thanks guys now with the chapter:_

_**Last time:**_

"_**Good night Kurama" he mumbled. Kurama just smiled as he began to stroke Yusukes' hair.**_

"_**Good night Yusuke"**_

"_**Love you" a muffled voice came from his chest.**_

"_**Love you too" he replied, before blowing out the candle. Both detectives soon succumbed to sleep. Safely in each others arms.**_

…

**Morning came, bringing with it a summers chill. The forest was smothered in a sheet of silvery mist. Early rays of sun light pierced through the trees canopy and gently glistened through the wispy, cool air.**

**Genkais' temple was also shrouded in the cool mist, giving the old building an even more ancient and eerie look. The sun continued to rise, shedding beams of light into the building. Shreds of light broke the blinds of the back window, leaking into the darkened room of a sleeping fox and boy.**

**Kuramas' eyes scrunched up tighter as he attempted to block out the persistent sun rays. The fox then threw his left arm over his orbs, but alas the fox was now awake and sleep seemed o be ever non-existent. Sighing, the fox detective raised himself up only to find that something, or someone held him down. Peering down, all that could be seen was the jet, black hair of Yusuke. The boys' head laid upon Kuramas' chest as his arm draped over the fox's body possessively. Both boys' top halves were uncovered, only the bandages separating them from each others skin. It was also a surprise to find Yusukes' right leg wrapped around Kuramas' own. The fox struggled to keep himself from chuckling at the sight.**

"_**Who knew that the Great Urameshi was a hugger?" **_**Kurama thought to himself as he allowed a small giggle to pass his lips. However he knew that sooner or later, preferably sooner, Yusuke would have to wake up. That in itself was a mission and a half. The fox first tried to rouse the boy from his sleep by calling his name, only to be responded by loud snores. He then tried to shake the boy, but still no response. Kurama even tried to shimmy his body away from under the boy. That was a no go, Yusuke only tightened his grip and crawled further up the red heads body so now Yusukes' face was right next to Kuramas'. The fox boy blushed as he felt the detectives breath dance across his ear and neck.**

**Turning so now he faced the boy, he just laid there and stared at the detectives calm face. His emerald eyes lingered on Yusukes' fine lips, his own lips drawing closer to them. Before he even realised what was going on, his lips made contact with Yusukes'. thinking that the boy wouldn't respond, Kurama began to pull away. Only to be recaptured by a needy mouth. Kuramas' eyes widened, but only for a second before they closed again, returning the kiss. Yusuke seemed to come alive as his mouth worked on the fox's. The red head moaned into the kiss as the detectives' tongue made its way into the fox's mouth and fondled the awaiting tongue inside. Kurama soon pulled away, only to be greeted with hazed over, amber eyes and a satisfied smirk.**

"**Well I'd happily wake up if I was going to be greeted with a kiss every morning" Yusuke stated tiredly.**

"**Good morning to you to" Kurama chuckled. The boy just smiled at the fox beside him. Then he raised himself up so that he was now above the fox. A sly smile crept on his lips. Kurama turned his gaze from the hungry look that the detective was giving him.**

"**Shy are we?" Yusuke teased as he gently grabbed Kuramas' chin and forced the fox to look at him.**

"**Not usually" Kurama whispered. Yusuke chuckled before swiftly swooping down and catching the fox's lips in a quick kiss.**

"**What time is it?" he asked as he settled himself on Kuramas' waist.**

"**By the suns rays, I'd say six" Kurama responded quickly, trying to cope with the fact that the detective was straddling him.**

"**Man it's too early, but we're up now, so I guess I'll go for a walk once I've washed" Yuskue sighed. He then removed himself from Kuramas' waist, where he swore he heard the fox whimper. He looked down to see a deep blush on the fox's cheeks.**

"**Everything alright?" he asked.**

"**Yes everything's fine, must be one of my wounds playing up" Kurama replied as he sat up. Yusuke frowned as he knelt before the fox. He crawled in between the red heads legs, then pressed his fore head against Kuramas'. The fox's blush deepened at the close contact, not of their foreheads, but the placement of Yusukes's hands. His hands were placed on each thigh, whether or not the detective had planned it, Kurama didn't know.**

"**Hmm, you're quite warm, do you want a glass of water?" the detective asked as he removed his forehead from the fox's.**

"**Oh, yes please Yusuke, that would be helpful" Kurama replied. Yusuke nodded. He then rose to his feet and left the room, leaving Kurama flushed and silent.**

**WITH YUSUKE:**

**Yusuke wandered down the halls of the temple. Not really caring if he woke the old hag up. But when he noticed that the guest room door was still open, he realised that Keiko was still around.**

"_**Damn it….." **_**he cursed as he crept past the room. He glanced inside just to make sure that the girl was there. And sure enough she wasn't.**

"**Damn it" Yusuke cursed out loud. He dropped the silent act and continued to head towards the kitchen area. And low and behold there was Keiko, just sitting at the table. **

"**Hey" the detective said gruffly. Keiko turned to face him. Her eyes looked tired and red.**

"**Yusuke?" she breathed out. **

"**Obviously" Yusuke teased. Keiko suddenly threw herself at the detective. Unprepared for this Yusuke stumbled and fell to the ground, with Keiko above him.**

"**Oh my God you're ok, I'm so happy…. You could of got seriously hurt, why weren't you with the other two? I told you to go to school, if you had gone….." the rest of the lecture was drowned out. All the detective did was nod occasionally. But soon the extra weight on his body started to bother him.**

"**Keiko…. Hey Keiko!" Yusuke growled slightly, causing the girl above to stop abruptly.**

"**Do you mind…. You're crushing me" Yusuke simply stated. Keiko flared red and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.**

"**How dare you! I'm not heavy at all!" she cried. Yusuke just rolled his eyes.**

"**Yeah well, have you forgotten that I'm still injured" he stated. Keiko looked at him for a moment. Realisation struck her that indeed Yusuke couldn't heal as quickly as his companion. And it was ever obvious as he was still bandaged.**

"**I'm so sorry Yusuke" she yelped as she jumped off him. Yusuke sat up and dusted himself off.**

"**Yeah, don't worry about it" he said as he rose and headed towards the cupboard. He pulled out a glass and filled it with cold water. He then turned from the sink and started to pass Keiko.**

"**Is that for Kurama?" she asked. Yusuke nodded.**

"**So he's awake then?" she asked again, only to be replied with a nod once more.**

"**Can I go and see him?" **

"**Whatever" Yusuke sighed. He really wanted to be on his own with the fox, but he knew if he rejected her, then she'd question as to why not. So he just allowed her to follow him back to his and the fox's room.**

**WITH KURAMA:**

**The fox remained in his seated spot. His fingers fiddled with his crimson hair aimlessly. The deep blush still gracing his cheeks.**

"_**It…. Just felt so right… to have him there, and his hands, how they torture me so" **_**Kurama smiled to himself at the memory of those strong hands on his thighs. He had many hands upon him before when he was Youko. But the detectives' hands were different. They weren't rough, they weren't grabby or desperate. No they were gentle and just simply stayed there, as if waiting. A heat rose in Kuramas' stomach as he remembered the fiery kiss the two shared last night, when they both confessed. How he hoped it could go further. How he dreamed of having the detective to himself. But never in his right mind did he think that he would be so nervous around the boy. Kurama, the great Youko thief. There was something about Yusuke that the fox couldn't put his delicate finger on. The boy's aura just screamed confidence, and dominance. Which made the fox shiver in delight at the very thought of it. Naturally he wouldn't be as willing to give himself to any male, but his body, his mind, just begged for the detective to have him. **

**He thoughts were disrupted though…. Guess by who?**

"**Look Yusuke… I'm Kuramas' friend too you know!" Keiko cried out, whilst opening the door. **

"**Keiko, he wants to rest and frankly so do I!" Yusuke barked back. He swiftly barged past the frustrated girl and then plonked himself down in front of the fox. He then stretched out his hand which held the water.**

"**Here you go" Yusuke said simply. Kurama smiled as he accepted the drink, blushing ever so slightly as their hands brushed over each other.**

"**Thank you Yusuke" the fox whispered. **

"_**Eh? What's going on here…**_**" Keiko pondered as she just stared at the two. Something seemed off between them. Yeah the two got on better with each other then the rest of the gang, but this seemed different. She shook her head, then cleared her throat, gaining the teens attention.**

"**Oh Keiko… how are you?" Kurama asked politely.**

"_**amazing fox…." **_**Yusuke sniggered. He always wondered how the fox could force such politeness, he was either a brilliant, undiscovered actor… or he has a very, unbelievably high tolerance rating. Knowing Kurama it was tolerance.**

"**I'm fine thanks, what about you? Have you healed alright?" Keiko tried to return the politeness but her voice cracked as she noticed the look Yusuke was giving the fox. His amber eyes lingered on the wiser ones face.**

"_**I'm just imagining things… Yusuke is just concerned that's all" **_**Keiko debated with herself.**

"**I'm fairing quite well thank you for your concern" Kurama replied. The girl only nodded, but the wise fox could tell she was in deep thought, he then turned his gaze to the detective. Bingo! **

"_**Ah… that's what the glare is for"**_** Kurama concluded. Yusukes' eyes were literally burning a hole through him, like Keiko wasn't even in the same room as them. Kurama just shrugged.**

"**Erm… I guess I'll be leaving now" Keiko stated as she edged her way out of the room.**

"**see ya later" Yusuke just said, waving a small attempt of a wave at her. Keiko puffed her cheeks out once more and stormed out of the room.**

**WARNING WARNING LEMON ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

As soon as the girl had left the room, Yusuke pounced on the unsuspecting fox, receiving as yelp of surprise when he had pinned the beautiful red head under him. 

"I thought she'd never leave" Yusuke growled huskily. He settled himself upon Kuramas' waist once more, again making the fox whimper at the contact.

"I know it's not your wounds fox boy…" the detective smiled as he shifted his body so that his waist was now in between the fox's legs.

"You caught me…" Kurama smiled coyly. Yusuke chuckled at this as he gripped Kuramas' wrists with one hand.

"Now I've caught you" he purred into Kuramas' neck receiving a shudder. The fox bit his bottom lip as the detectives lips ghosted over his neck, continually sending shivers down his spine.

"Ah…. Yusuke…" the fox gasped as he felt Yusukes' lips tease the sensitive skin. Yusuke smirked as he listened to the short gasps of breath the red head was letting out. He then kissed all the way up Kuramas' neck, over his chin until their lips met. Distracted, Kurama barely noticed that Yusukes' free hand had wandered down his body until the detectives fingers brushed over his chest. Causing the fox to escape from the kiss to release a strangled gasp.

"Ooh we're a tad sensitive aren't we?" Yusuke cooed as he swept his fingers over the boys now hardened nipple.

"… Yu..Yusuke…" was his only response. Satisfied, Yusuke lowered his lips to the fox's chest and latch onto the hard marble. Kuramas' eyes widened, his voice cracked into a strangled cry as pleasure drowned him. His heart pumped loudly in his chest, he could hear its constant beat in his ears. His lower body was filling with indescribable heat. His pleasure becoming obvious in his boxers. 

Yusuke continued his ministrations on the fox's chest, he revelled in the shudder and gasps the fox was giving. He yearned to make more come from his team mate. The boy then scraped his canines gently over the sensitive nub, receiving a moan. His hand travelled further down the boys body. The toned muscles of Kuramas' stomach rippled as he shivered to the touch. The bandages which covered the area shifted under Yusukes' hand, causing the detective to pause. Kurama looked down through half lidded eyes to see what had stopped the boy in his pleasure.

"What's wrong?" he asked through shaky breaths. All he got was a tender stroke over the covered area.

"Yusuke, I'm fine… it doesn't even hurt, it's healed" Kurama stated. Yusuke gave him a cautious look.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you more pain then I already have" the boy replied.

"You haven't caused me any pain Yusuke" Kurama stated, giving the boy a questioning look.

"It was my fault you got in this state in the first place, if I hadn't got distracted…." Yusuke started, but as he continued he could feel himself getting upset with himself.

"It was no ones fault Yusuke…" the detective just lowered his gaze. The fox sighed, he raised himself up suddenly causing Yusuke to loose his balance and land beside the fox. Kurama then began to remove his bandages.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke half cried. But his eyes widened as they met with just merely scarred skin. No blood, no gaping wounds, just light skin with darkened scars across it.

"See already healed" Kurama giggled. 

"I'm more worried about you" he added, Yusuke glanced up at him. The fox just pointed at the boys abdomen.

"Oh yeah…. Nah don't worry about me… you should worry about yourself" The boy stated. Kurama nearly gulped at the predatory look Yusuke was giving him. The next thing he knew he was once again flat on his back, Yusuke above him. 

The boy quickly returned to roaming his hands over the red heads body, this time Kuramas' own hands were free of restraint and soon found their way to the darker boys muscular back. The detectives hands made their way down Kuramas' slender body, dipping into every crevice they came across. The fox's body burned under Yusukes' touch. Suddenly Kurama let out a loud cry as those wandering hands dipped under his boxers,

"Ah…. Oh Yusuke…" Kurama struggled to get his sentences straight as the hand brushed past his swollen member. Yusuke could only smile at the happiness he was able to give the foxy companion. His other hand came out of the boxers and resided itself on Kuramas' pale thigh, and gently he began massaging it. Using his other hand he began to slowly stroke up Kuramas' manhood. Shuddering breaths were all that could be heard. Yusuke then started to tease the head with his index finger, just gently and slowly brushing over the tip.

"Do…n't teas.. Tease… Yusuke" Kurama panted as his nails started to dig into the detectives back. 

"I'll tease all I like my fox" Yusuke responded as traced his finger on the underside of the fox's member. The fox gave out a quick gasp as the detective started to pump him faster. Unconsciously Kuramas' hips began to thrust into Yusukes' hand.

"Eager are we?" Yusuke whispered into Kuramas' ear. Sweat had begun to drip from the red heads fore head and body. The heat he was feeling was unbearable. He could feel his insides tightening with every thrust, like a coiled spring. And he knew sooner or later that spring will have to be let loose. 

"Ah Yusuke… I'm going to…" Kurama couldn't even finish his sentence as Yusuke gave a hard stroke up the member.

"YUSUKE!" 

**END OF LEMON…. FOR NOW… HEHEHEH**

Yusuke removed his hand from the boys boxers, wiping his hand the futon covers below, he quickly crawled up the fox's body.

"Are you alright Kurama?" he asked concerned. The fox was panting hard, his forearm was covering his eyes. His entire body seemed to be flushed with red.

"Kurama…. Answer me" Yusuke cooed, he brushed strands of hair from the boys shoulders.

"I'm fine… Yusuke" Kurama breathed. He then looked up at the detective, a huge smile on his face.

"That was great" he added. Yusuke beamed at this. Suddenly his lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Ready for another go?" he asked. Kuramas' eyes widened only for a moment, before he gave his own coy smile.

"Only if you are?"

But unbeknownst to the lovers, someone had seen their entire fiasco. Tears streamed down Keikos' face as held herself against the opposite wall of the duo's door.

"How… how can this be?" she sobbed. She suddenly turned as dashed into her own room, where she collapsed and sobbed herself to sleep.

….

AU:

OMG!…. I'M SOOO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING… I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF *goes cry in a corner* anyway hope you guys like it. =]


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Au: howdy guys! How are you all? Yes chapter eight woohoo… yes I'm very sorry how Keiko found out about the two boys, let me explain. A) I didn't have a clue on how Yusuke was going to tell her, so I panicked a bit. B) I was in a cruel mood and well Keiko unfortunately got the full brunt of it… so there you go. Sorry. Anyway onwards to the sexy love of Yusuke and Kurama.**

**Last time:**

"_Only if you are?"_

_But unbeknownst to the lovers, someone had seen their entire fiasco. Tears streamed down Keikos' face as held herself against the opposite wall of the duo's door._

"_How… how can this be?" she sobbed. She suddenly turned as dashed into her own room, where she collapsed and sobbed herself to sleep._

…

Morning had completely arrived. Birds sung happily in the trees. The temple seemed quiet. However… Sounds of harsh panting resounded throughout the hall. Fabric rustling could be heard from behind the door of our favourite duo.

"Yusuke… don't tease" Kurama gasped as the detective was massaging the fox's inner thigh, whilst his mouth was now attached to the red heads hardened nipple.

"Well where would the fun be if I didn't?" he growled slightly, his voice vibrating through Kuramas' chest. He gave a tight squeeze of the thigh causing the fox to wince slightly in pain but then moan as Yusuke massaged the tender muscles. The detective removed his lips from the hardened marble and lowered them down the fox's body, giving butterfly kisses as he ventured lower. Earlier that morning somehow the detective had managed to remove Kuramas' boxers, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable to Yusukes' doing.

LEMON ALERT!

Yusuke then parted Kuramas' legs even more. His mouth still making its way down the red heads navel. He dipped his tongue in the crevice that formed the fox's well toned stomach, causing the fox to shudder even harder. Kuramas' hands lay by his head, gripping onto the pillow every now and again. Yusukes' mouth then found its main target. Kurama shivered as he felt Yusukes' warm breath on his member. A tentative tongue slid over the tip, causing the fox's voice to get caught in his throat. Nervously the detective stroked the underside of the member. Receiving slight shivers. Gaining confidence slowly, the tongue danced back up the shaft, and around the head. Kuramas' breath sped up with every sensual stroke of Yusukes' tongue. The fox nearly choked on air itself when the detective took his member completely in his mouth. His hands found themselves on Yusukes' head, gripping his hair.

"Oh… Ah…Ngh" nothing made sense to the fox. He could feel the tension building up in his stomach once again as Yusuke bobbed his head, taking in all of the fox. Yusuke gently scraped his teeth up the member, receiving a low moan of pleasure. Kuramas' hands pushed Yusukes' head closer, causing the boy to initially deep throat him. The detective didn't even flinch when this happened, instead he hummed causing his throat to vibrate. The fox threw his head back, arching his back slightly. Yusuke resumed sucking, licking even nipping at the hard appendage. Sweat started to bead on Kuramas' skin as intense heat and pleasure buzzed inside him. The coil tightened until Kurama couldn't take it anymore.

"Y-Yusuke.. I'm going to…" he panted. Yusuke flicked his tongue over the tip once more, that was the fox's undoing. He cried out Yusukes' name as his body shuddered signalling his release. His essence poured into Yusukes' awaiting mouth.

The detective raised his head. He swallowed, then licked his lips. He then licked at Kuramas' now limp member. Looking up again he moaned at the sight. The fox's hair was sprawled out over the pillow, some strands sticking to Kuramas' sweaty face. Emerald eyes glazed over in pleasure of his orgasm. His hands tiredly lay above his head. His chest heaving, his stomach shuddering with every shaky breath. All in all, the fox looked bloody sexy. Yusuke crawled up the red heads body and firmly planted a kiss on the luscious lips. Kurama only moaned into the kiss as he felt Yusukes's own erection pressing against his hip. Deciding to do something about it, the fox slowly lowered his hand down the detectives body reaching into the boys boxers. This caused Yusuke to hiss at the contact. Kurama started to stroke the hard member, loving the feel of his leaders size in his hand. Yusuke gasped and struggled to hold himself above the fox as the redhead continued to work on him.

"Gods Kurama…" he breathed shakily. His back shuddered at both the pleasure and the strain of holding himself. Kurama smiled coyly at the detective, a predatory look creeping into his eyes, which to Yusuke seemed to flicker gold in the dim light.

"Yusuke…" he whispered, his voice low and husky. That alone nearly made the detective cum.

"I want you…" the fox moaned, and to prove his point the gave Yusukes' member a good, long, firm stroke. Within seconds Yusukes' boxers were off and the boy now nestled between Kuramas' legs. A look of concern etched on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Yusuke whispered. Kurama gave a assuring smile. He then combed his fingers through his red locks and pulled a small seed, he gave it to Yusuke who looked at it quizzically.

"You have to break it open Yusuke" the fox chuckled. And the detective did just that. He crushed it between his fingers. The shell of the seed cracked and clear, gooey liquid oozed from the opening. A mischievous smile crept on Yusukes' lips and the liquid dripped down his fingers.

"You sly fox you" he said. He then began to coat his fingers with the liquid.

"Yusuke… I want you now" Kurama nearly demanded. Yusuke looked panicked.

"Don't worry, not only is that seed a successful lubricant…. It's also a very strong pain killer… so it won't hurt as much" Kurama stated. Yusuke nodded himself as he coated his member with the ooze. He then nervously placed himself near Kuramas' entrance.

"Go for it" and with that Yusuke slowly entered the fox to the hilt. Even though it wasn't excruciating pain, Kurama still whimpered at the discomfort of his muscles having to adjust so abruptly to the intruding organ. Yusuke stilled when he heard the small whimper from his fox. He began to kiss Kuramas' face as he waited for the fox to get comfortable. A few moments later, Kurama gave a nod. Slowly Yusuke began to thrust in and out of the fox's entrance. With every thrust Kurama let out a throaty moan, which fuelled Yusukes' desire and speed. Every thrust became faster, and harder. Kuramas' strangled cries of pleasure driving Yusuke on. Their hips met as Yusuke drove himself deeper into the fox. Suddenly Kurama released a loud cry of pleasure. Yusuke had found the red heads pleasure point. And so he aimed for it every time he re-entered. Kurama was reaching his peak again and God knows Yusuke was near his climax as well. Both their bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat. Loud panting and small cries resounded in the room.

"Gods… I'm going to cum…" Yusuke panted as he continued to pound into the fox.

"Then do it" Kurama returned. His nails now digging into Yusukes' back.

"K.. KURAMA!" Yusuke cried as his seed filled Kurama.

"YUSUKE!" Kurama screamed as his own seed splashed onto his and Yusukes' stomachs. The detective collapsed onto the fox, both panting from their high.

"Wow" was all that could be said. Yusuke pulled out from Kurama and just settled himself on top of the fox once again. He drew the covers over the both of them as they drifted off into a light slumber. With one thought dancing on Yusukes' mind…

"_What am I going to say to Keiko"_ unaware that the girl was sobbing a few doors down from them.

END OF LEMON

**Au: well how's that? Nothing but good sexy lemon between our favourite duo. I know hot right lol. So here you go. I think the next chapter will be the last. Yusuke has to explain to Keiko his feelings for the fox, how will she react? Anyway yeah next chappie will be last because, I don't want to drag this out too long and I'm working on a new story. So yeah. Thanks and I hope you review. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It wasn't necessary:**

**chapter Nine:**

**Authors note: Gods... been one hell of a year. First i'm stuck with looking after my grandad for one and a half months. Then, My Netbook breaks and dies on me. No inernet access and i've lost all of my stories. But I'm back folks and the stories have been piling up. But this is the last of this one phew! thanks to all those who have been patiently waiting, I hope this does the story justice.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter Nine:**

_Last time:_

_"Wow" was all that could be said. Yusuke pulled out from Kurama and just settled himself on top of the fox once again. He drew the covers over the both of them as they drifted off into a light slumber. With one thought dancing on Yusukes' mind…_

_"What am I going to say to Keiko" unaware that the girl was sobbing a few doors down from them._

...

It was around Midday when our two, now lovers, detectives woke from their slumber. Yusuke still on top of Kurama. Obviously it was the normally, early riser, Kurama that woke thirst. His emerald eyes opened tiredly. He tried to shift his body, only to feel a heavy weight upon his torso. Peering down he saw the dark hair of his now boyfriend. He smiled as he gently stroked the boys head. Not saying that he didn't love the feel of Yusuke on him, but the fox did want a bath and it was clear as day that the young boy was not waking up soon. Sighing Kurama tried to push the dead weight from him. The boys body easily rolled off him but the boy still didn't waken.

"Oh come on..." Kurama sighed. He then gently nudged the sleeping boy. Only to recieve an inaudible grumble. Kurama rolled his rolls in slight annoyance. The boy now laid on his left side, facing Kurama. The fox spirit lowered his face to Yusukes' ear.

"Yusuke... It's time to get up" he whispered softly in the boys' ear. But yet again nothing.

"Oi Yusuke!" He then yelled in the boys ear. This did get a reaction... Yusuke turned to lie on his back.

"Five more minutes..." he grumbled. Kurama sighed heavily once more. Then his eyes widened and his lips formed a sly smile. He then crawled over to the boys' body and knelt over him. He brushed his long hair behind his ears and slowly lowered himself to Yusukes' face. His breath danced across Yusukes' skin as he lowered his lips to the boys'. And soon he crashed his lips onto his lovers. The fox massaged the boys lips with his own, surprisingly getting a response from the sleeping detective. Yusuke moaned into the kiss as he felt Kuramas' tongue begging for entrance, which he too happily allowed. Their tongues danced with each other as the two boys fought for dominance. But soon the need for oxygen became too great and the two parted. Heavy, half lidded, amber eyes peered up at the fox.

"Well I see that this is going to be a regular thing" he yawned. Kurama rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on Yusuke..." Kurama then stood, allowing the duvet to fall from his toned body. Yusuke could only stare at the fox beauty before him.

"Hey... Yusuke!" Kurama cried. Yusuke shook himself from his daze. He looked to see Kurama looking down at him with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"I'm going to have a bath." Kurama stated. Yusuke smiled in return.

"Gee... I need one to" Yusuke started as he also stood.

"Yes well...you can have one after me" Kurama simply said as he grabbed a towel from the futon storage cupboard and strolled into the bathroom.

"Aww... no fair" Yusuke groaned as he plopped back down onto his futon. He flopped onto his back and just stared at the ceiling. he could here the water running. And all he could picture was Kurama. How beautiful the fox was/ is. Memories of what happened earlier that morning poured in his head. And he flushed a deep red. Images of how flustered Kurama was just kept replaying in his mind. The boys moans and gasps.

_"God... Kurama hurry out of that bath" _Yusuke moaned in his mind. But then again... those weren't the only times the fox has moaned. The two wouldn't even had shared their feelings if it weren't for their near death experiences. Yusuke frowned as he realised how sudden things were. It was only the other day when the two were so close to death. And in one night, they've confessed their love and made love. Was this going too fast. No... things were, they just really needed each other. Relief that they were both alive to be able to tell each other...

"Thats it... yeah" Yusuke concluded.

"Yusuke?" Yusuke shot up to see a very wet, a very hot looking fox spirit. Kuramas' red hair was damp and stuck to his face, shoulders and chest. Droplets of water dripped down the boys torso and Yusuke watched as one particular drop, ran all the way down the foxs' body and disappear into the towel that was round his waist. The detective licked his lips.

"See something you like?" Kurama asked, the boy just looked at the fox as if he asked the most obvious question in the world. Kurama just chuckled, then he threw the detective a clean towel.

"Your turn" was all he said. But Yusuke had not moved. His gaze still lingered on the now damp back of his boyfriend.

"Yusuke, I suggest you have your bath. I'm sure that there is someone that needs to be told about this" Kurama stated. Even though his back was turned to the boy, Kurama could feel the look of sadness on the boys face.

"Yeah ok..." Yusuke sighed as he stood again with the towel and walked into the bathroom.

Moments later Yusuke had, had his bath and was already dressed. He walked out from the bathroom, to his surprise the fox was only half dressed. His lean yet toned body bare and showing.

"Erm, aren't you getting dressed too Kurama?" Yusuke questioned, the red head turned to face him with a slight smile on his lips.

"Shortly... I have some things to tend to first. You go ahead" he replied. The boy nodded as he padded out of the room, but from the corner of his eye he saw his beloved pick up a thick hairbrush and started to brush his crimson locks.

"Oh come on... you're just as bad as a girl!" he gulped when the "girl" glared at him with those piercing emerald eyes.

"Go Yusuke" he scolded. Yusuke smiled nervously before exiting the room and walking down the hall.

"Man, he is so touchy" he grumbled to himself. But a smirk curved up on his lips as he thinks of their recent activities, but was short lived when he spots the one person he had to break it to.

Keiko sat outside the building, her eyes downcast. Many thoughts going through her mind.

_"What do I do, how can he do this to me? I thought he liked me, well I guess it was more of a brotherly/sisterly love thing. But still... he didn't even tell me... THAT JERK!" _

"Yo!" Keiko spun round to see said jerk, giving her his usual, too cool for school look. Keiko only glared at him before turning round again, her back against him.

"Keiko... is something wrong?" silence...

"Erm... has something happened?" silence...

"What's with the silent treatment..." silence, irritation edged in Yusukes' aura.

"Look I don't know what I've done" he failed to see the small girl tense.

"...But I think I deserve an explaination..."

"I saw" Keiko whispered... confusion etched on Yusukes' features.

"You saw?" he repeated, to only recieve a stiff nod.

"Erm, saw what?" he questioned as he walked closer to her. Keikos' shoulders begun to shake as he stepped closer.

"Keiko?"

"I saw Yusuke! I saw what you two did!" she yelled, making Yusuke step a few feet back, dumbfounded.

_"She saw that?"_ he gulped as he stared at the now seriously pissed off Keiko.

"Why Yusuke? I thought you loved me..." she whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes. Yusuke felt his eyes drift downwards, not wanting to look up into such critisizing eyes.

_"Did I ever love her? I mean sure, maybe when we were younger, but that was because my mum was always away. Then as we got older... I guess..."_

"I guess because you were there more..." he whispered.

"What?" Keiko hissed, not quite getting what he was saying.

"You were always there Keiko, when my mother wasn't, she was either drunk or at work. I guess I loved you because I had someone to look after me. Like a sister" he stated, still not looking up at her.

"A sister?" Keiko lowered her gaze aswell. Had it always been like that.

"I guess, I scolded you like a sister would... But still, why didn't you say anything before, why did I have to find out like this?" her voice rose again.

"You were the one who was spying on us" Keiko blushed furiously.

"And we had only told each other the other night, ya know, near death experiences do that to ya" Yusuke looked up at her, his eyes saddened and a deeper amber.

"You always was nicer to Kurama then anyone else" Keiko stated.

"I thought I loved you Keiko, but it was only a sisterly love, I'm sorry" Yusuke turned on his heels and re-entered the temple.

"Yusuke wait!" he stopped in mid-step, he glanced over his shoulder to her.

Keiko rubbed her arms as she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry, I probably wasn't helping things along, I wanted you to love me, but I realise now that my attitude and behaviour were that of a sister. I hope you two are happy. I'll be going home now" she spoke softly, a small smil on her lips as she winked at him and walked away, leaving Yusuke very confused.

"What the..."

"Is everything alright Yusuke?" the detective turned to see a now fully dressed fox spirit.

"Err I think so..." the young boy scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

"You think?" Kurama asked.

"Well, she saw us, you know" Kurama didn't seem fazed nor embarrassed.

"I see"

"Yeah and she blew up about how she thought I loved her and how she found out" Yusuke started waving his hands around.

"She was spying on us..." Kurama stated bluntly.

"Thats' what I said!" he exclaimed.

"Do you love her?" Yusuke looked into the intense gaze of the fox, a emotion was swimming within the deep pools of emerald, concern, fear of being rejected.

"It's more of a sisterly/brotherly love, she practically took care of me" Yusuke smiled as he strode towards the fox and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Kurama" he whispered. Kurama chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arms round the youg detectives neck.

"Love you too" he giggled once more, causing the detective to pull away.

"Whats' so funny?" a dark brow rose slightly.

"I was right, you are a hugger"

"Eh?" confusion evident in his amber eyes.

"You hugged me when you were asleep, quite tightly I might add" Kurama spoke, a big smile on his lips as he watched the blush rise on the detectives cheeks.

"Oh you find that funny do you fox?" a nod was the only answer.

"Right..." an evil smirk crept on the detectives lips. The smile slowly faded from the foxs' face.

"Yusuke?..." he didn't like the look the detective was giving him.

"Room... now" Yusuke growled. Kurama gulped as he backed up slowly and in a swift 180 degree turn he fled, with Yusuke hot on his tail.

...

With keiko:

Keiko walked slowly through the forest, her mind lost in all thats happened. After all that frustration and anger, did it really need to take the two detectives to get hurt for her and Yusuke to realise their true feelings? All this time, her felings were that of an over protective sibling.

"It makes sense, I mean the dark tournament, he was practically all over the fox" she frowns slightly at the memory. It was a scary time for everyone.

"Maybe it's for the best, maybe I won't be so angry with him in the future"

"Yeah right... this doesn't change a thing, I'll still drag his ass to school" Keiko nodded in determination.

She exited the forest and headed for the city, more understanding then when she had entered it. She is known for being able to hold grudges, but for reason she couldn't bring herself to hate Yusuke for this. Still lost in her thoughts she failed to see two familiar faces approaching her.

"Hey Keiko!" a rather loud voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the carrot topped Kuwabara.

"Oh hey... How was your trip?" she asked out of politeness. He beamed down at her.

"It was great thanks, how have things been since I left"

"I'm sure nothing has changed in your absensce, you oaf" a deeper voice spoke. Keiko had to look slightly lower to see the deep red eyes of the fire demon Hiei.

"Hello Hiei" the girl said sheepishly.

"Hn" was the reply.

"Well isn't that rude, she said hello to you, ya know" Kuwabara fumed as he raised his fist to the shorter male. The small, fire demon huffed once more.

"So wheres' Urameshi and Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, whilst still glarin at the shorter of the two. Keiko declined her head.

"Their at Genkais'"

"Why are they there?" the big guy asked.

"There was a demon, and they were sent to fight it, and almost died" before she could finish both men were rushing towards the forest.

"No wait, they're fine!" she yelled after them, but it was no use, they had already gone.

...

At Genkais' temple:

Kurama whimpered as he was pinned to the floor. Yusuke straddled him, with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You going to behave now fox?" Yusuke asked huskily, his voice sending shivers down his captives spine.

"When have I ever behaved" Kurama countered. His emerald eyes glimmered in the sunlight that streaked through the panels of the house.

"Heh, thats true, you're such a sly fox" Yusuke chuckled, unknown to him that Kurama had shifted his leg, until it was too late.

"Wah!" Yusuke gave a manly cry as the fox spirit flipped them, so now he had straddled the detectives waist, his long, flowing mane draped over his shouders.

"Indeed I am sly" a hint of gold in his eyes. He slowly lowered himself, resting his body on top of Yusukes'.

"But you're my sly fox" Yusuke purred as he tucked the red hair to drape over only one shoulder. He then pulled the fox to meet in a fiery kiss. The fox moaned as Yusuke dominated his mouth.

_"Heh, even when he's ontop I'm the one in control" _Yusuke chuckled in his mind, his hands drifting down the foxs' clothed body.

"Nn, Yusuke" Kurama moaned as a skilled hand dipped under his tunic and began massaging his stomach. Becoming impatient, Yusuke tore the piece of clothing from the red heads body, and began leaving sweet, hot kisses on his bare torso. He sat, so the fox was kneeling, but still straddled his waist.

"Ah..." Kurama threw his head back as Yusuke began to nip at his perked nipples, his hands wrapped round the foxs' back holding him upright. Kuramas' hands dug into Yusukes' shoulders, his nails clawing his skin that was beneath a thin, cotton shirt, which was quickly disposed off.

Their mouths met in another hot kiss, each nipping each others lips.

"Kurama" the fox shivered as the detective moaned his name. Slowly the detective placed the fox on his back, the dark haired boy resting between the foxs' legs. He placed short kisses along the red heads torso down to his abdomen.

"Ah, nn Yusuke" Kurama panted, his skin burned where Yusukes' hot mouth had touched. In a flash both pair of pants had vanished, leaving the two males nude. Kurama shuddered at the look Yusuke was giving him, his amber eyes full of lust and love.

"Hehe, happy are we?" Yusuke cooed as he slid a slim finger along the underside of an already hardened member. The red head almost cried out from the simple touch.

"Yusuke please" yusuke nodded as lowered his lips to take Kurama full in the mouth. The fox moaned as he felt the warmth and wetness of Yusukes' tongue. His fangs danced on the very edge, just enough to draw out a soft moan. His tongue teased the head, before his lips wrapped round it.

"Yu...Yusuke" Kuramas' eyes were closed, his mouth opened in silent moans. Yusuke with drew his mouth, earning a whimper from the fox. The red head, opened his lust filled eyes to see why the detective stopped, and smirked as he saw Yusuke kneeling before his entrance. Emerald met amber as Yusuke waited for the OK. Kurama nodded, and soon his legs were lifted, and soon Yusuke entered. It was still slightly uncomfortable, but that soon was replaced with unbelievable heat as the detective began to move.

"Ah...ah... ah Yusuke" each moan only intensified the detectives urge. His skin shone with sleek sweat as he thrusted. All he did was watch the beauty beneath him. Kuramas' own body was covered with sweat, his hair sticking to his face and shoulders. The Foxs' moan was sweet and low. The thrusts grew stronger and faster as did each moan or grunt.

"Gods Kurama, You're beautiful" Yusuke managed to gasp as he thrusted harder, hitting a bundle of nerves deep within, creating an incredible scream from the fox. The invisible coil within both of them began to tigthen in their stomachs. Both knew they couldn't last much longer.

"Yusuke, I'm gonna..."

"Same..." Both cried out in pleasure as they fell over the edge.

"YUSUKE!"

"KURAMA!" Yusuke collapsed on top of the exhausted fox. Both panted hard.

"Love you"

"Love you too fox." Yusuke mumbled as he nuzzled against Kuramas' face.

"Hey I think I heard somethinh coming from in here" a loud voice said,

"I don't think you should go in there" but even that didn't prevent what happened next, the door was then flung open.

"Hey Yusuke, Kurama, I heard what happened are you guys o..." Kuwabara froze as his eyes fell upn the very naked, very connected bodies of his partners, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

CRASH!

"You big oaf..."

END

**Phew well thank God, I've finished! thanks for reading guys... hopefully I'll have a break threw with all my other stories and finish them hahah... bye bye xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
